summerdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Skulltuski
Susan Skulltuski is a Half-Orc Ranger (Scout) played by Amber Rojas Stats Character Information History Susan Skulltuski is a half-orc mercenary for His Majesty, Herman Blacktide IV. While there are many of her species that live within Herman's Landing, they are not her kin. She is an Enforcer Sublime of the Menal'Oi, and she can never go home again. Like all Menal'oi, Susan was bred to be an ideal warrior. Even as a youngling, her speed and brutality were apparent to all. Where her peers contented themselves with weapons like bows and arrows, she eschewed defense and range to break her enemies to their face. Her prowess with a tomahawk and longsword became legendary. There was little doubt in her mind that her spawn would be an invaluable asset to her people. Whatever stock constituted her donor would have to be of the highest order. Though she would not know the saying, politics threatened to make strange bedfellows for Susan. For the first time in known history, the war that her people had been waging against the Marr-Onetée could come to an end. Rival leader Jo-Van Paneen declared that he might abandon the devastating conflict. The terms: his son Vo-Jan be partnered with the Menal'Oi's strongest warrior. Despite misgivings with what she perceived as a betrayal of her culture's values, Skulltuski was willing to uphold this bargain. When came the night of the Grand Ceremony of the Equinox, however, she became disgusted. Jo-Van was but a weakling, nothing like the mate her skills demanded. She refused to mate during the orgiastic ritual. This refusal threatened to place the tribes back into open conflict, but Susan would not change her mind. Jo-Van became so furious that he demanded she be executed. And executed she was. Or at least, that was the official story. In truth, Susan recognized that she could no longer expect the freedom she was raised to cherish as a Menal'Oi unless she embarked on her own journey. She accepted excommunication, leaving her warrior trappings, even her very name behind. It was now time for her to pursue new horizons, and she embarked upon the ship Susan, headed to Herman's landing. When asked her name, she christened herself after the boat and the patron saint of her people: Primamatrix Skulltuski. Personality As is common amongst many Menal'Oi, Skulltuski's actions generally favor a personal agenda. Freed from the oblifation of protecting her tribe, Susan now has little need for the concepts of altruism, offering help only when it is pragmatic. This new independence, however, has also corresponded with the emergence of newer, more complicated feelings. Valuing independence over all things, personal entanglements are seen as a weakness within Menal'Oi culture. The tribe is comrade, parent, teacher, lover; dyads, while not forbidden, are actively discouraged. Removed from this context, Skulltuski finds navigating the murky waters of social interactions confusing. Also confusing are the unfamiliar feelings present when interacting with her new party. Why would these warriors defend another so unreservedly? What drives Alexander Skaarsgaard to so readily run to her aid? And why does she feel the need to protect them in kind, even when doing so might put her at risk? Though her journey has taken her far across Rok, Susan has even further to go in her quest for finding herself. Powers 'Race' *Half-Orc Resilience **First time bloodied in an encounter, gain 5 temp HP. *Swift Charge **+2 bonus to speed when charging. *Furious Assault **'Encounter. '''After an attack hits, use this ability to roll 1W DMG. 'Class' *Two-Weapon Style **'Flashing Blade Mastery: When wielding a light blade in the off-hand, gain +1 bonus to ATK rolls. **'''Spinning Axe Mastery: When wielding an axe in the off-hand, gain +2 DMG to attack rolls. *Dual Weapon Attack **Dex vs AC (off-hand). Trigger: 'Hit with a basic melee attack. '''Hit: '''Deal 1WDMG + Dex. 'Aspects of the Wild *Aspect of the Cunning Fox **When stance is active, user: ***only takes half damage from attacks made agains him or her during his or her turn ***can shift up to two squares after hitting or missing with an attack as a free action. *Aspect of the Charging Ram **When stance is active, user: ***doesn't provoke opportunity attacks when charging ***knocks targets prone upon successful charge attack ***gains +2 to DMG rolls for charge attacks. 'Encounter' *Power Strike **'Trigger: '''Enemy is hit by user's BMA.' Effect:' Target takes 1W extra DMG from triggering attack. *Reactive Shift **'Trigger:' An enemy you can see ends its turn adjacent to you. '''Effect: '''Shift a number of squares equal to WIS mod. 'Daily' *Leaf Wall **Wall 5 within 10 squares. '''Effect: '''Conjure a leafy wall up to 4 squares high on a solid surface. While in the wall, user and allies gain partial concealment. Enemies in or adjacent the wall grant combat advantage. 'Utility' *Oak Skin **'Daily. User gains resistance to all DMG equal to WIS mod until the end of the encounter. '''Wilderness Knacks *Ambush Expertise **After making a Stealth check, each ally within 10 squares of user gains a +2 bonus to his or her next Stealth check before end of user's next turn. *Watchful Rest **When taking an extended rest, user and allies do not take -5 penalty check for sleeping. *Wilderness Tracker **During a short rest, the user may take a Perception check to inspect surrounding area (up to 10 squares) to determine the number and nature of creatures that have moved through the area in the past 24 hours, noting where and when they entered and exited. Feats *Heavy Blade Mastery **+1 bonus to ATK with heavy blades **+2 bonus to defense against opportunity attacks when wielding a heavy blade *Two-Weapon Defense **When wielding two weapons, gain +1 bonus to AC and REF *Iron Will **Gain +2 to Will *Weapon Focus **Gain +1 to DMG rolls w/ heavy blades Category:Player characters Category:The Menal'Oi